Alone: Tai Kamiya
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: A Taiora thats all im saing up for adoption


Alone: Tai Kamiya…

Alone: Tai Kamiya…

What will happen to make him give up his drifter whys.

A tiara by Soulhope

'Its been ten years since I've seen all the digidestined I do not go to the reunions I did not even go to my sisters wedding or any of the other digidestined weddings except for Tk and Kari's (This is after the continuation of **Is It Really You Bearer Hope/Light?**. The resin is the fact that I don't want to see Sora Takenouchi Ishida and Matt Ishida ever again if I don't have to because I still love her even though I have been married but that only lasted a year then I separated from her. I have a kid and the right to see him but I rarely do because I wonder around the world not staying in the same place long but I only see them once a year. 

I call them a lot though. I'm a drifter but with my degree in computer since could I get good jobs that pay very good money but I don't. I was a boxer and held the heavy wait title for three title defenses then retired with 9 million dollars in the end I gave half to my ex and put the rest in a C.D. savings account I have over ten million. I do different jobs to get by and don't touch my money on less I have to. That's my story up tell now (he has settled down in Japan for now)…

Ring… ring…ring " Hello Tai Kamiya's cell phone." Tai said. (He's going to a restaurant in Japan.) " Tai" said a sad and crying female voice that Tai could recognized. " Sora ho… never mind what's wrong." Tai said concerned. " Matt and I are getting a divorce. I want you to come back to Japan…" Sora started but Tai cut her off " I'll be there in a half hour if you need a place to sleep met me Perkins in Odiba at ok." " Ok I will." She said.

At The Perkins in Odiba…

Sora met Tai and they went in. " Sora are you and your kid hungry or have you had dinner?" Tai asks. " I am very hungry Tai ( so am I uncle Tai.) but I don't have any money." Sora said. " Don't worry, I am literally rich so order what you want and as much as you need." And they did. Then he told her that matt has trend abusive and is cheating on her. " Sora I take it you two need a place to live right." Tai said. " Yes but aren't you." She started to say. "separated you can stay with me and that's that ok." Tai said. "Ok" Sora and her kid said.

At Tai's apartment…

" Sora my second and third bedrooms do not have a bed so you and what's you kids name ( my name is Mark. Mark said.) can have my bed and I'll take the couch I don't mind and first thing in the morning well get you each a bed." Tai said. " OK." Sora and Mark replied. 

Later that night…

Dingdong Tai woke up and answered the door. " Hi Tai" it was Matt. " Is Sora and Mark here. He asks. " Yes why do you ask." Tai ask. " I have come to say I am sorry that I did that to her that I cheated on her." Matt said trying to hide his anger. " You are not going to see them Matt because I know you are hiding something. The fact that you abuse them." Tai said strictly. ' Tai I am telling you to move out of my why now I'm taking my wife and kid home." Matt threatened. " Matt over my dead body." Tai said the most serious in his entire life. " Ok let's step out side Tai and I'm going to enjoy this." 

Out side…

Matt throws the first punch Tai easily doggish it and lands five on his ribs braking them. Matt throws a another and Tai doggish that one to and brakes the rest of his rips then starts punching him in the face and brakes in Matt's face. Tai cares Matt up to his apartment ad calls for a ambulance Sora heard the fight and then saw matt and he looked like he just got in a fight with a boxer which Tai is. " Tai areyou a boxer or something?" she asks. " Yes Sora I am I was never even hit ones that's why Matt's so beat up." Tai said. " Ok he deserved that since he put me in the hospital ones." Sora said and Tai new that.

At the hospital…

(Tk and Kari where there and they new about the abuse.)

" Hi Tai long time no see, how are you." Tk and Kari said " Good and lorded how but you." Tai said. " Same here Tai." They replied.

Two years after the devours…( Tai and Sora are dating)

" Sora" Tai said. " Yes sweetly." Sora said. " Will you marry me." Tai asks "Yes I will tai." 

A month before the wedding…

Do you wanta contusion


End file.
